Genomics and proteomics research has identified biomarkers that can be used in the detection and treatment of many diseases. Disease assessment can be based on one or many biomarkers, and in some cases, different biomarkers may be appropriate for different disease stages. Such biomarkers can be used to assess disease progress and aid in determining treatment as well as in judging the effectiveness of a course of treatment. Accordingly, biomarker based measurements can permit improved patient care.
Unfortunately, biomarker based measurements can be slow, expensive, or otherwise impractical. Conventional methods used with biomarkers are typically based on gel electrophoresis, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISAs), plasma resonance, or other techniques. These methods generally have limited sensitivity, slow response, and lack specificity. Thus, although biomarkers offer promise for improved disease treatment and diagnosis, these advantages have not been realized in practice, and improved methods and apparatus are needed.